The human heart can suffer from various valvular diseases. These valvular diseases can result in significant malfunctioning of the heart and ultimately require repair of the native valve or replacement of the native valve with an artificial valve. There are a number of known repair devices (e.g., stents) and artificial valves, as well as a number of known methods of implanting these devices and valves in humans. Because of the drawbacks associated with conventional open-heart surgery, percutaneous and minimally-invasive surgical approaches are garnering attention. In one technique, a prosthetic device is configured to be implanted in a less invasive procedure by way of catheterization. For example, a collapsible transcatheter prosthetic heart valve can be crimped to a compressed state and percutaneously introduced in the compressed state on a catheter and expanded to a functional size at the desired position by mechanical expansion or using a self-expanding frame or stent. Despite the recent advancements in percutaneous valve technology, there remains a need for improved transcatheter heart valves and delivery devices for such valves.